


Dean Winchester's Day Off

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, Crossroads Cuisine, Dean Winchester You're My Hero, Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, Fake a sick day, Ferris Beuller, Hand Jobs, Hot tub hand jobs, John is a dick dad, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Principal Zach is a dick, Receptionist Naomi, The 80s AU, fun day, nurse anna milton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, his boyfriend Cas, and his neurotic best friend Sam have a fun day off when Dean feigns sickness to cut school, much to the annoyance of his sister, Jo. They have crazy tropes in the city, but little do they know, Principal Zachariah is out to bust Dean once and for all. Can they pull it off, or will Dean's plan unravel? M for swearing/minor smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up. 

When his eyes opened, he realized his room was flooded with the brilliant shine of sunlight, which made him extremely happy. He relaxed back into his covers… then a thought struck him. Fuck, he thought, it's Thursday.

He sat up, and opened his curtains, greeted by blue sky and puffy white clouds. He shook his head with a smirk. How could anyone be expected to handle school on a day like today? Besides... life moves too fast to miss any moment of it. He slipped back into bed, where he waited until his parents came up, to initiate Plan Winchester. 

"Dean, sweetie?" his mother, Mary, called, "Are you up yet? You’ll be late for school!" 

Dean coughed a few times, and Mary came in with Bobby, his dad. "Oh, honey. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, feeling his forehead. Dean shook his head, giving the most pathetic look he could. "Oh, my baby," Mary said, stroking his hair away from his face. 

"He can't go in to school today like this," she informed Bobby, and Bobby nodded. 

"’Ell, normally, I’d say cry me a river, princess…” He joked, “But you look dead. You stay in bed, okay sport?" Bobby smiled, looking down at Dean, "You just get better." Dean nodded, blinking his eyes to make himself seem even more adorable. "How did you get to be so cute?" Mary asked. Dean smiled sweetly. "Years of practice." 

Just then, his sister, Jo, appeared at his door. "You have got to be kidding me," she deadpanned, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame. Their parents turned around. "What?" "Look at him! He's obviously faking it!" 

Mary frowned. "Joanna Beth Winchester, how could you say something like that?! Dean would never do such a thing." Dean nodded, and when his parents weren't looking, he stuck his tongue out at her. 

She cried out furiously, and stomped down the stairs, yelling behind her, "You guys wouldn't do anything if I was bleeding out my eyes!!"

When Dean's parents finally left, he leapt out of bed, sitting down at his computer. He took his phone off the hook, talking aloud. "If I'm gonna cut school, I'm dragging my friends down with me." 

Sam's phone rang in his darkened room, the sound reverberating off his large walls. He exhaled in bed as he took his black sleeping mask off, and pressed pause on his Natural Relaxation music. He checked the ID, seeing it was Dean. 

Nope, he thought, sniffling, too sick for this. 

The machine rang, rang, then beeped, signifying Dean could leave a message. 

"You have reached Sam Wesson. Leave a message after the beep, thank you so much for your call." There was another beep, and Dean's voice crackled through. "Rise and shine, Sammy! We've got a big day ahead of us." 

He waited for Sam to pick up. 

Sam lay there in his bed. "I'm dying," he mumbled to himself, blowing his nose, and after a few seconds, Dean's voice came through the machine again, as if he knew what his best friend would say. "You're not dying, get up already. Don't keep me waiting!" 

Dean hung up, and sipped a coke that he got himself. "Yep, Sam's pretty tight, poor guy. Probably the result of living in a friggin' museum his whole life with parents who can't stand each other. He used to be tolerable when he had that girl, Madison. The two were crazy for each other. But then she left, and... well, she was the one keeping him in check. Now he's only got me and Cas. He needs to get out more- today'll be good for him."

Sam lay in bed still, staring at the ceiling blankly. "When Sammy went to Egypt's land..." he sang to himself in a monotone, depressing voice, "Let my Sammy go...."   
Dean styled his short hair into a Mohawk-type-thing with shampoo as he showered, singing into the shower head. "I'm so out of love," he sang passionately, "I'm so lost without you!" He rinsed his hair, already in a good mood. He was actually excited.

When he was dry, dressed, and back in his room, Dean typed a few things into his computer. “My sister got a car for her birthday, I got a computer. Seriously unfair.”  
A bunch of numbers came up. "Yeah, I've been sick a few days," Dean shrugged, indicating the number of 18 beside his name, "But hey," he winked, "who hasn't?" 

Over at Truman High School in their small town of Lawrence, Kansas, the period that would have been Dean's first, Grade 12 Literature, began at the bell.

Gabriel was sitting, reluctantly taking out his stuff, and Lucifer was in front of him, his legs slung out in an I-really-don’t-care manner. “You seen Dean?” Gabriel asked suddenly, and Lucifer looked up from his playboy magazine for a second, looking around to see Dean’s usual seat empty. “Nope.” 

“Where d’ya think he is?” Luci shrugged, not looking up this time. “Don’t know. Don’t really care. I just know he’s lucky he doesn’t have to sit through this shmuck’s class.” Gabe snorted his agreement, then hesitated. "What about Sam? He's not here either." "Well, that guy's always sick, no surprise if he's sick again." Gabriel nodded, looking a little disappointed, and Luci smirked. 

At the front, Mr. Metatron, the passionate English teacher, sat at the desk, eyeing the class over his spectacles. "Bartholomew?" "Here." "Hannah?" "Present." "Ruby?" "Hey." "Lucifer?" "Hereio." "Gabriel?" "Hiya!" "Winchester?" 

There was silence.

"Winchester?"  
.....

"Winchester?"   
....

"Winchester?" 

"Uh, excuse me?!" someone called from the back. It was Jessica. "Yes, Miss Moore?" Metatron asked, taking off his glasses. "I know where he went! I heard from my sister's former boyfriend's brother's roomie that Dean is like, really really sick or something, like, dying and stuff, too!" 

Mr. Metatron stared at her. "Alright... thank you, Miss Moore." "No problem whatsoever!" she grinned, chewing on her bubblegum.

\----

Principal Zachariah slammed a fist down on his desk, making pencils and books jump on it. "Damn that Winchester! He's absent again! By God, I swear, he's cutting school, I know it! I'm going to find that boy, and, and ruin him!" 

"Well, you shouldn't be ruining anybody, Zach, not with your bad back..." the brunette secretary, Naomi, said, shaking her head. Zachariah turned, expression flat, and he gave her a look. "Get Mrs. Winchester on the phone," he sighed, rubbing his balding forehead. 

"Well, alright-y then," she said, picking up the phone. She dialled Mary's number, putting it through to the principal, and Dean’s mom answered. "Hello?" "Mrs. Winchester?" "Yes?" "This is Dean's Principal, Mr. Zachariah. I'm calling to inform you that your son has been absent 18 days..." he faltered as he watched the number on his screen drop down, down, down, until it had reached only 'two'.

He marvelled at the screen, jaw dropped, and Mary frowned on the other line, "18 days?!" Zachariah stuttered, face boiling with rage as Mary kept speaking. "Well... I can assure you that Dean is a very sick boy today!" Zach gritted his teeth. "Mhhhmmm. I'm sure he is." His expression was murderous. 

He hung up. "NAOMI!" "Yes, sir?" "THE LITTLE SHIT HAS HACKED THE SYSTEM!" "Keep your voice down, Zach," she said, "Don't want to disturb the classes." Zachariah breathed in, then calmed himself down. 

Over at Sam's house, he was contemplating getting up. He finally did get up, frowning. He made his way slowly to his closet, and pulled on a few pieces of clothing. "Mmmm," he grumbled, and went out to his car. "No," he said, shaking his head and turning around, "No, I'm not doing this, just because Dean told me to, no. I've got a cold!" 

He turned around, but after a second, walked back to the car. "Dammit," he mumbled, getting in. He went over to Dean's house, and knocked on the door. His friend opened it. "Sammy!" "Don't call me that." "You see, I told you you weren't dying!" "Whatever." 

They walked in, and Dean sat on the counter. "Okay, so if we're gonna have a day off, we've gotta get my boyfriend out of school too." Sam rolled his eyes. "How the hell are you gonna manage that, when Zach's already on your case?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "I have my ways. Or... your ways," he said, handing Sam the phone. The taller one widened his eyes, and shook his head as he realized what Dean was implying. "No way! I could get friggin' busted for that!" "Come on, live a little! It'll be fun! Plus, it would be too obvious if I did it." 

Sam thought long and hard, then sighed, realizing saying no wasn't an option and giving in once again. "Yeah, okay. Fine, gimme the phone." 

They dialled the school, and Zachariah picked it up. "Hello, Truman High School, Principal Zachariah speaking?" "Hello, this is Cain Novak, Castiel's father," Sam said in a deep voice.

Zach's face changed, and he grinned impishly, beckoning over Naomi. She hurried over from where she was adjusting her tight bun, and listened. 

"Oh yeah?" Zachariah crowed. "Yes. My wife Collette's mother, Castiel's grandmother, has just had an unfortunate accident, and...” there was a solemn breath, “well, she died." Zach outright laughed. "Listen, buster. I know your little game, and I'm not playing it. If you want Castiel Novak out of school, you're going to have to come right over here and smooch my lily white butt cheeks, you pathetic, unoriginal asshat!"

Naomi's eyes blew wide, and she looked at him. Zach covered the phone. "It's okay, it's Dean Winchester, trying to get his boyfriend out of school," he assured, and Naomi relaxed a little. 

"So unless you can show me hard proof that grandma's dead, he ain’t going anywhere. So just, roll her old bones up here!" He laughed, "You think I'm an idiot, son?"

Just then, the other line rang. Naomi answered it, and it was Dean on the other side. "Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Principal Zachariah about my absence?" he asked, and Naomi paled. "Uh.... please hold..." 

She threw up her arms at Zach, trying to tell him to stop as he ranted into the phone at who he thought was Dean. 

"Oh, boo hoo, your grandma died! Well, dickwad, you won't take me for a fool! The game's up, and nobody is going to listen to your bullshit anymore, especially not me!"   
Naomi waved frantically, and Zach finally looked up in exasperation. "What?!" Naomi swallowed. "Sir..." she hissed, "Dean Winchester's on line, too!" 

It felt as if the world had just collapsed on Zach, and he felt blood rush to his ears. His face heated up, and he felt as if he may stop breathing. "Uh...uh..." He pressed the blinking button, "Yes?" 

Dean spoke through, nonchalant as ever. "Oh, hey there, Principal Zach, I'm just calling to tell you I'm sick today, and if there's any homework that I missed, I'd ask for it to be passed on for me tomorrow. Thanks!" He hung up, and Zach pressed the first line button, shutting his eyes. 

"S-sir?" he asked shakily. 

"I demand an explanation!" Sam fake shouted into the phone, still with the deep voice, "Pardon my french, but you're an douchebag! DOUCHEBAG!" Zach nodded feverishly. "Yes, yes sir, you've got me s-spot on." 

On the other line, Dean grinned and tried to contain his laughter, and Sam smiled a little too, before clearing his throat again. 

"In case you were unaware, I am a very successful man. I have the power and influence to have you fired on the spot if I wish it!!" "I-I understand, sir." "I expect to see Castiel outside of the school in 5 minutes, or else I'll be reporting you to the district school board, and possibly even the police, do you hear me?!" "Yes, yes, sir I do." "Good. Your job is riding on this, Zachariah!" 

Sam hung up, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh my god." "You were great!" "I could get suspended if he ever found out..." "Nah, he'll never find out!" "This better be worth it, Dean." "Has it ever not been?" Dean smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the school, Castiel sat in class, boredly scribbling in his physics notebook. At the front of the room, the teacher, Mr. Gadreel, droned on as if he were in slow motion.

"The..... quantum theory...." he eeked out, taking a long breath, "Is.... part of a.... bigger theme.....of....." He shook his chalk around a little, "Of molecular..... function.... especially when taken... into a different.... consideration of time and..... spacial e x t r u s i o n s...."

Castiel thought he might die from boredom. He held his head in his hands. He had already been through the usual pass-times for boring classes: doodling, reorganizing other binders, fantasizing about the amazing sex he had had with Dean last weekend... but it had only been a half an hour, and the period was far from over. 

Just when he was about to throw up a white flag for mercy, the door opened to the classroom. "Is Castiel Novak here?" Nurse Anna Milton asked. 

Cas raised his hand. "That's me." They walked outside the classroom door, and Cas silently thanked all goodness for whatever it was that brought him out here and got him out of Grade 11 Physics, or as he liked to call it, hell. "Yes?" he asked, and Nurse Milton regarded him sadly, taking his hand. "Castiel? I'm afraid... your grandmother has just passed." 

Castiel immediately knew what was going on. He didn't even have a grandmother anymore, not since he was like, four years old. He knew his mischievous boyfriend had something to do with this.

He cleared his throat, trying his best to look as heartbroken as possible. "Oh... oh god," he sniffed out. He had been told many times by Dean that he should be a drama student, but he was far too shy for that. 

Anna patted his shoulder sympathetically, and Cas hugged her, sobbing into her arm. "Oh, honey," the redheaded nurse sighed, and she looked at him. "Your father's coming for you in a bit, okay?" 

She led him to where Principal Zach was standing outside the door, him looking as sympathetic as he could muster. "Son- I'm so sorry for your loss. Really," he added quickly. Cas gave him a half-hearted smile. "So am I. She was..." he sniffed, "She was a good grandmother."

Zach nodded, staring off into the sun. 

\----

Back at Dean's house, they stared out the window at Sam's car, a small, cooped up, barf-brown coloured rust-bucket. "Yeeeah," Dean grimaced, "That ain't gonna work." Sam frowned, getting defensive. "What do you mean?" 

Dean looked at him pointedly. "Your piece of crap out there is what I mean." Sam pursed his lips, giving an offended bitch-face. "Dean, I got that car for my 16th birthday!” Dean patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for you." Sam rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Sammy-" he said, nudging his friend, "You still got that... beautiful piece of machinery back at your place?" he asked, licking his lips. Sam huffed. "You mean the Impala?" Dean inhaled sharply. "Yes," he replied in a husky voice, closing his eyes.

Sam frowned, regarding him in disgust. "Geez, don't have an orgasm, man, it's still there." Dean grinned, and Sam shook his head as his friend's idea dawned on him.  
"No." "But-" "No way. Uh-uh." "Come on!" "No freakin' way is that happening. My dad loves that car more than life." "Dude, we've got to look cool! Plus, who would ever believe Cas' dad drove a car like that shit-heap out there? Everyone knows the dude's yada rich!" 

This made Sam stop for a second, and he sighed again, conflicted. "You know what? I'll rent a nice Cadillac, okay?" Dean shook his head. "Nothing can measure up to that sweet Impala." "How about a mustang?" Sam pleaded, gulping, "My treat! Or, or a stretch limo? With padded seats and a lovely bar?!"

Dean wasn't listening any more, and Sam knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, maybe they could potentially pull it off... Unlike him, everything seemed to go perfectly smoothly for Dean.

They got into Sam's car, and drove back for the Impala. John’s gonna kill me if he ever finds out, Sam thought.

Back at the school, Cas stood awkwardly by Principal Zach. "So," Zachariah said, trying to make conversation while they waited, "Enjoying your courses this semester?" Cas sighed. "Implicitly." 

Zach looked at him. "You know, they say… life, is a fragile thing… like a flower. It can slip through your fingers and the grasp of those around you at any given moment." Cas stared back. "Thank you for your touching insight, sir."

Just then, a shiny black '67 pulled up at the bottom of the stairs, and Zach straightened up, giving a nervous wave. Dean made sure the windows were rolled up, and Cas nodded to the principal before going down. He got into the passenger's side, and breathed out. "How did you two pull this off?" he asked. Dean grinned. "Hey- it's me. How could I not?" 

Cas smiled at his boyfriend's cockiness, and leaned over so they could kiss. Dean put his hand behind Cas' head, drawing him closer, and Cas groaned a little at how good it felt having Dean's mouth on his. This was so much better than Quantum Mechanics.

Sam cleared his throat a little, and the two in the front were momentarily reminded that they were not alone in the car. Cas looked back. "Hey, Sam." "Hey, Cas." 

Dean hit the gas, and they shot off fast, leaving Zach on the top step, standing in bemusement at their speedy exit. He could have sworn he heard a hoot of joy coming from the car. He went back to his office, frowning. 

"Naomi?" he asked, sitting down slowly. She came over. "Yes?" "I don't know what it is... but I've got a feeling Dean Winchester's got something to do with this." Naomi sighed. "He called in, remember?" Zach gritted his teeth. "I don't know... too many coincidences… things just don’t add up.” He looked up. “Something doesn't smell right, and it's not the leftover tuna casserole that I left in the faculty lounge last week." 

He got up. "Naomi, cover for me. I'm going on a little sabbatical," he said, getting his coat.

Over in the hallways, Jo was venting to her friends, Charlie Bradbury and Meg Masters, as they walked. "I mean, the little brat was obviously lying through his teeth! I just don't understand how my parents can't see through his bullshit!"

Meg shook her head, and Charlie snorted. "You should totally go all Hermione on his ass, and use a truth spell on him." Jo blinked at her. "Thanks Charlie. You're a real help."   
Just then, a nerdy-looking guy from Jo's math class named Samandriel came up to them. "Greetings! Save Dean?" he asked, holding out a jar. 

Jo stopped short. "Wait...what?" "Save Dean!" he repeated with a smile, "It's a campaign that us student are putting together to buy Dean Winchester a new kidney for the one he has to have removed." 

Jo choked. "A kidney transplant? You have got to be kidding me." Meg sneered at him. "Get lost, Alfie." Samandriel dropped his smile. "Hey! It's for a good cause!" Jo knocked the jar right out of his hands. "Bite me- Dean can go screw himself." 

She then stormed into the office, leaving Samandriel to scramble and pick up the coins. "Where's Principal Zachariah?" she demanded. 

Naomi looked up apprehensively. "He's out on personal business. Is there something I can help you with..?" "I seriously doubt it. And personal business?" Jo scoffed, "Like what?" "Well, something personal, no doubt, which would be none of your business, young lady!" 

Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. When will he be back?" Naomi sighed. "I don't know." Jo clenched her jaw. "Thanks. You've been a tremendous help," she said sarcastically, and slammed the door behind her. Naomi raised her eyebrows. "What a little asshat," she muttered. 

Jo stopped in the hallway before walking into Mr. Shurley’s philosophy room. You know what? If he's cutting school... then so am I, she thought to herself. Why shouldn't I? She then thought again. Well… I did get a car when he got a computer… but still. It’s not fair how much that jerk gets away with. 

She walked out the front door indignantly, on her way home. 

\----

Back where Dean, Sam, and Cas were driving, they put on some music. The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang was on, and Cas laughed as Dean mouthed the words. He normally settled for classic rock, but he knew this song made Cas blush, so he kept it on. 

"Okay, we’re going for a nice lunch," he said, driving in the direction of downtown. "Wait, what?" Sam asked, poking his head between the two. Dean looked at him through the mirror. "Well, if we’re going to have a good friggin' day here, we’re going to do it right. We’ll find the fanciest restaurant. How does that sound, baby?” he asked Cas, and Cas smiled. “Sounds like fun.”

Sam looked perplexed. "But… that'll put too many miles on the car to get out there!" Dean waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Relax! Enjoy yourself, Sammy!" Sam sat back, fiddling with his thumbs as they rode off for a fun day. 

They made it downtown eventually, and drove into a parking garage. “Hey there,” Dean said to the parking guy. He had a mullet, hair spiky on the top and dyed platinum blonde. “Nice,” he said, regarding the guy’s hair. 

The guy grinned. “Business in the front, all party in the back, dude.” Dean laughed. “You’re doing it right!” The guy nodded. “Name’s Ash. Wanna spot?” “Yeah, that’d be awesome. And, uh…” he glanced back to Sam and then to rubbed the dashboard, “Take extra care of this baby, would ya?” 

Ash nodded, inspecting the car with admiration. “Oh yeah. This beauty deserves nothin’ less.” As the three got out, Dean nudged Sam and Cas. “This guy’s great.” Sam bitch-faced the guy, crossing his arms. “I don’t trust him.” 

“You don’t trust anyone,” Dean frowned, and Sam stiffly got out, looking very reluctant. Ash noticed his hesitation, and smiled a goofy smile. “Hey man, don’t worry, right? I’m a professional!” he reassured him with a swift pat. Sam inhaled sharply. 

“Professional what?” he mumbled to his friends, and Ash got in, driving up the ramp to park the Impala. 

“I don’t think there will ever be a day when Sam just chills out,” Dean told Cas, and Cas laughed. “Yes, but Sam’s got a good reason for being so uptight. This car is his dad’s favourite. And we all know how his dad can be.” 

Back in the rural area, Zachariah was on a mission. He was going to see if Dean was actually home. He drove down the streets to the boy's address that he knew from the school files, and parked on the other side of the street haphazardly, wanting to check as quickly as possible. 

He got out, and stared up at the big house, walking across the street to knock on the door. When that got no answer, he rang the bell, waiting for a moment. Suddenly, he surprisingly heard a voice he recognized as Dean's inside. 

"Who is it?"

He actually sounded sick, and tired too, like he had just gotten out of bed. But the bastard is probably faking it, Zach thought, and cleared his throat.  
"It's Principal Zachariah, Dean," he said, "I'd like to have a word with you." 

There was a pause, which Zach assumed there would be, and then he heard Dean again. "Oh, uh, sorry. Can't come to the door right now. In my weakened condition and all, I could take a nasty trip down the stairs and miss more school, which would suck."

Zach rolled his eyes, and pressed the receiver button again. "Save it, Dean. Come down here." 

Another pause.

"You can reach my parents at their work. But, hey, look, thanks for stopping by- it sure warms my heart to know that you care so much about my well-being."

Zach was beginning to get angry, and he tightened a fist, pressing the button again, a little harder this time. "I am not leaving until you come down and talk to me, Dean!" "Have an apple pie day!" 

Zach growled. "You're in big trouble, kiddo. Get down here, now!" Nothing. 

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"DEAN?!" 

Still nothing. 

Zach angrily pounded on the door, and when there was no answer, he rang the doorbell again.

"Who is it?" 

"You know god damn WELL who it is!!" 

He waited, ‘cause he'd be damned if he broke his word and left before giving that boy a good talking to. 

"Oh, uh, sorry. Can't come to the door right now...." Zach narrowed his eyes, "In my weakened condition and all, I could take a nasty trip down the stairs and miss more school, which would suck."

The principal stopped, shaking his head. It was a damn tape recording, hooked to the doorbell. Dean Winchester was thorough, he'd give him that.

"You can reach my parents at their work. But, hey, look, thanks for stopping by- it sure warms my heart to know that you care so much about my well-being."

Zach backed up, looking at the house to see if anyone at all was home, and heard the ramblings of the next part of the tape playing.

"Have an apple pie day!"

He looked around, then an idea struck him. Maybe, if he could get inside the house.... 

He went around the side, and saw the kitchen window, which was slightly open. A-ha! There. If he could just get in, he could wait for Dean when he got home, and give him and his parents the surprise of their lives when they found out their son was failing his classes. It would take a looong time to break in quietly though….


	3. Chapter 3

Downtown, Sam, Dean, and Cas made it to a restaurant that sounded really fancy: ‘Crossroads Cuisine.'

Dean cleared his throat, going up to the employee working there, who was dressed in a fitted black suit with a black shirt and pants and a red tie. His nametag read ‘Crowley.’  
“This place is creepy,” Sam said. “No, it’s fancy,” Dean corrected him.

As they approached, Cas noticed the guy give them the once over, and scoff. “Top of the morning,” Dean said, adjusting his leather jacket, “We’d like a table for three please,” he said, and the shorter guy just stared at him in disbelief. 

“You must be joking.” 

Dean was caught off guard. “Excuse me?” The man looked thoroughly amused. “You lot? I won’t have teenagers running about and wreaking havoc in my restaurant.” “Look, douchebag, we’re paying customers!” 

Crowley smirked. “Yes, evidently paying customers who are not on the reservation list,” he said, tapping a big book on the desk. Dean frowned down at it, scanning the list.   
“There,” he said, picking out a random name, “That’s me.” Crowley stared. “You’re Carver Edlund? The Carver Edlund, most successful author in all of America?” 

Dean gulped. “Uh… yeah. Yeah, that’s… me.” Crowley laughed. “And I’m the bloody Devil,” he joked, “Get out of my restaurant.” “Are you somehow suggesting that I’m not who I say I am?” Dean asked, putting a hand on his chest in offense.

Crowley paused, looking exasperated. “Look, I really don’t have time for this. To think, you buggers are the next generation. I weep for the future. Just get out.” “No!”  
Sam smiled tightly. “Okay, uh, Carver… let’s go.” “No! No, I will not be treated this way! I demand to be seated.” 

“We are very busy here,” Crowley hissed, looking around, “If you don’t leave, I’m going to have to call the police.” “Ha! You’re gonna call the police? Well, so am I, then.” Crowley sighed. “Yes. Sure. Call the police. This’ll be a riot.”

He watched as Dean went over to the phone, and started to get a little nervous. But instead of dialling 9-1-1, he dialled 7-1-1, so a call was waiting. “Look, there’s a call, give me the phone,” Crowley said. “There must be another phone in here, go use that!” Dean said, and Crowley grumbled, walking to a different room to answer the call. 

When he was gone, Dean thrust the phone into the hands of Cas. “Here, ask for Carver Edlund.” Cas nodded hesitantly, and when Crowley answered the phone, he cleared his throat, and spoke. “Hello. I’m looking for a Carver Edlund?” 

Crowley smirked on the other line. Now he could find out who he really was. "Yes, could you describe him please?"

“Umm… brown leather jacket…” Crowley paled as the guy went on, “Faded blue jeans, short light brown hair… Deathly handsome?” Cas grinned, and Dean gave a little growl as he wrapped a hand around his waist.

Crowley stood by the phone, stuttering for a moment. “Bollox,” he mumbled to himself, then got back on the line. “Would you hold on please?” He carefully reached to the other blinking call that had just come in. “Y-yes?”

Sam got on the phone from the other side of the restaurant, putting on a different voice. “Mr. Edlund? This is Agent Henriksen, Lawrence Police.” 

\---

Crowley brought another glass of water for them. “So sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Edlund, sir,” he said. “You’re excused, chuckles,” Dean nodded, and Crowley gave a tight lipped smile, walking away. “This is lovely,” Cas told him, and Dean grinned. “That it is.”

Over in the garage, Ash clucked his tongue as he parked the car. His friend, who also worked there, whistled lowly as he got out. "That's a nice one." "Yeeep, sure is, Adam."   
Then they looked at each other, a sort of unspoken idea passing between them. And they grinned.

\----

When they finished eating, Dean then excused himself from the table, going to the washroom of the restaurant. Wow, he thought, this is some fancy place... He went into a stall, and whistled casually, in complete oblivion to who came in next. It was his dad. 

His dad washed his hands, and left just a millisecond before Dean came out of the stall.

When he went back out to the restaurant area, his friends were waiting for him. “Ready to move on to the next sight?” Dean grinned, leaving the cheque and tip on the table. Just then, Cas’ and Sam’s eyes both widened, and Dean frowned, turning to where they were looking. “What?” 

Just then, he saw Bobby leaving with a couple of business associates. “Oh shit!” he hissed, dropping down behind the table. Cas and Sam followed, crouching behind the chairs until they were sure he wasn't looking. "Quick," Dean hissed, "Taxi! We'll come back for the car later."

They hurried outside, pressing themselves to the wall as they carefully tried to avoid Bobby. They saw a taxi waiting at the curb by where Bobby and his co-workers were talking with their backs turned. Bobby was about to get in, but one of the guys said something, and Bobby shook his head, in obvious disagreement with something. 

"No, I don't want Roman Enterprises gettin' their grubby hands into the project that we control, Rufus- no, he don't intimidate me..." His dad stepped further away from the car, turning his back once again as the conversation prolonged. 

Dean winced, sneaking up close, and the three got in before they could meet anyone’s eyes and get discovered. Faintly, as Dean told the guy where to go and they began driving away, the others heard Bobby say, "Balls! My taxi!" Cas bit his lip. 

“Whew!” Dean breathed, and Cas nuzzled into his chest. “That was close.” “Too close,” Sam mumbled. They rolled up at the red light, and stopped, all three breathing fast and getting a funny look from the driver. “You aren’t involved in some wacko gang chase, are you?” the driver asked, and despite himself, Sam smirked. 

“No. We’re just involved in a really weird, really crazy day,” the tallest huffed. But they realized the grips of fear weren’t ready to let them go just yet, as another taxi pulled up right beside them, Bobby in the backseat. 

“Oh no,” Cas muttered, and Dean looked up in panic. “Oh no? Oh no what?” Cas licked his lips slowly. “Your father is right there.” "What?!" Dean hissed, and quickly sank down in his seat, pulling Sam down too, to drop out of sight. “He… must have gotten another taxi…”

“Here, put these on,” Dean whispered to Cas, passing up his sunglasses, “And distract him!” Cas thought fast, and as Bobby turned casually, he suddenly pressed his face up against the window, breathing against it so that his cheeks puffed out. 

Bobby frowned, looking slightly disturbed, and Cas kept blowing, figuring his plan of distraction was working. "What the hell are you doing up there?" Dean asked up, "Dude- are you making obscene gestures to my dad?"

"I wouldn't call what I'm doing obscene, per say," Cas mumbled against the window. Sam tried to gaze up and look, but Dean dragged him back down, telling him he was too tall to risk it.

Then, thank heavens, the light turned green, and Cas let out a breath, sitting back again. A very confused Bobby moved past him in a sudden blur, and Sam twisted up his face when he realized what Cas had been doing. "You know, there are all kinds of germs on there." 

Dean grinned. "You know... I could always, lick all those germs off for you." Sam squeezed his eyes shut, clamping his hands onto his knees. "That is wrong on so many levels."   
"Where to now?" Cas asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and hoping Dean's father never got the future opportunity to study his face. 

“Let’s go to the Museum of Modern Art,” Dean grinned, and the taxi driver changed lanes to get on that path. 

“What time is it?” Sam asked. “It is... 1:20,” Cas informed him, checking his watch. Dean looked at him. “You’re not seriously time-checking, are you?!” “Well, someone’s got to!”  
“Dude, you’ve been such a wet blanket this whole day! Chill out, okay? Most of this thing was, yeah, to have a great day with my best friend and the love of my life, but also to get you out and get you having some real fun!”

Sam was quiet for a second, and for a moment, Cas and Dean were prepared for Sam to outright quit and just say he was going back home.  
But their friend nodded. “I’m sorry, dude. I get too uptight, I know. It’s just…” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know. I’m sorry, okay?” he said, giving an earnest smile. 

Dean slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. No more worries today, okay?” Sam laughed. “Yeah. Okay.”   
They made it to the museum, and got out, beginning to look around.

\----

Somewhere in the distance, on the outskirts of town where the roads were long and deserted, the impala sailed over a bump, taking air then landing as Ash and Adam floored it. They had silly, stupid grins on their faces as they drove the car fast, shouting and laughing. Those three guys would never know- and who could pass up a chance to joyride this baby?!

\----

Back at the house, Jo was laying on her bed, happy to be home. 

Wherever that dipshit is, I'll get him when he gets back! she thought with a devilish grin. Maybe then her parents would believe her about something.   
Just then, there was a ring at the front door. Ugh! Not another get well soon, I hope...

She jumped down the stairs, going and unlocking it. "Hello?" "Hi! We're just some guys from the fire station, and we wanted to give Dean our best, since we heard he was terminal, and stuff." Jo was dumbfounded. "Oh, is it terminal now?" she asked, and the guys looked confused. 

She just closed the door in their faces, and scoffed, going back up to her room. I hate him, she thought. She went back upstairs, and continued reading a magazine.

Back at the museum, the three were having fun looking at the paintings, (and poorly trying to imitate them). Sam was staring intently at a painting of a brutal slaughter taking place, almost staring right through it. Cas and Dean were attempting to imitate a funny two-person sculpture that was incredibly suggestive.

Some uppity-looking women were staring at them. One with light brown hair and a bitchy resting face who sounded British as she spoke lifted an eyebrow at them. Dean sent a kiss her way as he lifted his leg over Cas’ shoulder, and she scowled, moving her group over to the next room.

“Is it… is it working, Dean?” Cas asked up, puffing as he supported half of Dean’s body weight and clutching onto Dean’s inner thigh. “Yeah… we totally look like the statue thing,” Dean grinned, wavering as he lost his balance for a moment. Sam turned, and barked a laugh, which echoed off the otherwise empty room’s walls. 

“Cas- why are you grabbing Dean’s balls?” “It’s called art, Sammy,” Dean snapped, sticking his tongue out a little in concentration as he grabbed Cas’ hand through their position. “Yeah… some people are so shamefully uncultured, aren’t they, Dean?” “It’s appalling, really.” Sam scoffed. “What the fuck kind of art are you trying to imitate, the Kama Sutra?!”   
Cas laughed so hard he almost caused them to topple, but Dean held. “No, dumbtwit, that sculpture-!” Sam eyed the supposed art form they were trying to recreate, and frowned, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. “You deserve an award, truly.”

Dean grinned, and as Sam turned away, Cas felt a little higher than his position before on his inner thigh, and Dean yelped, causing them to fall for real this time. They collapsed in a giggling heap, and Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Sam just shook his head. 

\----

Zach finally got in. It had taken a ripped shirt, lost shoe, mud caked butt, and dishevelled hair to get into this place at long last. Turned out the window was harder to budge than he had thought, and placed in a less than desirable location, surrounded by mud and water. 

From upstairs, Jo heard a bump. Then a shuffling sound. 

She frowned, sitting up. What the- she thought. Then she rolled her eyes. Must be someone at the door. As she began to get up, though, she heard it louder, sounding pretty close. This time, she felt a little panic in her. She slunk along the wall, then padded carefully down the steps. “H-hello?” 

She descended the steps as quietly as she could, and narrowed her eyes. “Dean? If it’s you, you are SO going down!” There was silence.

She bit her lip. If there’s anyone here, she thought, I know karate, I’ve got my dad’s shotgun, I can shoot the caps of bottles a mile away, so I’m totally safe. I can take this.  
She crept over to where her dad hid that shotgun, and positioned it at her shoulder, gulping. She heard another noise, this time from the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Then she thought of something. It could be Dean… she thought, a sly grin creeping across her face. 

I’ll catch him in the act, she smiled.

Zachariah grinned from his place in the kitchen as he heard someone draw closer. Finally, Dean was home, and he could bust him!

She peeked around the corner slowly, grinning. “H-YA, IDJIT!” she shouted, jumping out, and the other person jumped out too, mimicking her “H-YA.”   
Then she screamed so loud the whole block could probably hear. 

"AHHHH!!! AHHH!" she shouted, kicking Zach, (who she didn’t recognize due to his previous tropes), right in the nuts, and Zach toppled over as Jo went running up the stairs. "I'm calling the FUCKING police!" she yelled, and Zach groaned on the floor, squeezing his knees to his chest and trying to scramble up at the same time.   
The blonde teenager grabbed her phone, and dialled 911. 

"Yeah, hi, there's a guy in my house... he's downstairs, and... no, I didn't see what he looked like, I was too busy screaming my ass off! No, this not a joke... what?! Hello? You speaking English?!!" She screamed angrily and slammed the phone down.


	4. Chapter 4

The three guys walked along the sidewalk, watching a parade go by. Then Dean got an idea. 

"Be right back," he grinned, and took off through the crowd before his friends could say anything. "What's he doing?" Cas frowned. Sam smirked a little. "I think I know." They looked around for a while, until the song that was currently playing on the float going by was interrupted. Their eyes widened as they looked over. "Is that-?" "Yup."

"Excuse me, excuse me, testing," they heard a familiar voice say, "Ahem. I would like to dedicate this song to my baby, Cas-" 

Cas nearly died of embarrassment. 

"-Because it was the first song we danced to together in junior high. Let's roll!" Then a new song came on, blaring over the loud speakers of the float as it rolled slowly along.   
"Well shake it up baby, now, shake it up baby-   
twist and shout! Twist and shout...  
come on, come on, come on, come on baby now!   
come on baby,   
work it all out! Work it all out, oooh!!"

Sam laughed out loud, as did Cas, as they watched Dean fervently lip sync the catchy Beatles song. It made Cas nostalgic of Grade 8, when Dean had first come up to him and asked him to dance. Cas had told him he much preferred slower songs, but Dean had insisted, and that, along with Dean's dorky moves and irresistibly husky singing voice, was how their relationship kind of jump started. 

"Come on and twist a little closer now,  
twist a little closer,   
and let me know that you're mine   
Know you're mine, ooh!"

By now, the whole audience in the near vicinity was jumping and dancing, workers by the street even joining in. 

Somewhere up in his office building, Bobby got up from his desk, snapping his fingers a little along to the beat. He remembered this song from when he was young...   
He looked out the window of the skyscraper. He couldn't make out the people on the float, but it looked like a downright party down there. Bobby chuckled to himself, humming along as he sat back down. 

“You know you twist so fine!  
Come on and twist a little closer now,  
And let me know you’re mine!”

Dean finished up the song, and everyone cheered. He breathed out, panting from the overexertion of laughing and dancing up there, and hopped down, rejoining Sam and Cas.   
"You're an idiot!" Cas grinned, raising his voice over the roar of the surrounding crowd. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Dean retorted, pulling him in for an adrenaline-motivated kiss. 

He lifted Cas up a little, and twirled him around. “Let’s get married.” Cas laughed. “Married?! But we’re so young!” Dean grinned with a shrug.

Sam just laughed again, and they continued on their way as the usual music resumed. 

A little bit later, after seeing a few more sights along the street, Dean checked his watch. "We should start thinking about heading back to the neighborhood." Cas nodded, licking over his lips absently. "Yeah, we could go back to my place." Dean grinned. "Alright! My baby's a pool- perfect." 

They leisurely made their way back to where they had left the car, and found it there, sitting the same way it had been before. Ash and Adam were standing beside it, smiling. "Hiya fellas," Ash said, and looked over. "This is Adam, my co-worker. We made sure your vehicle was well taken care of." 

"See?" Dean grinned over to Sam, "Totally reputable." Sam nodded with a shrug, and got in the back. 

He was really starting to loosen up now. He had put on a hat backward that they had bought at a street vendor that said 'I Heart Kansas,' and was sitting with his feet up.  
"Good day, Sammy?" Dean asked back with a smile. Sam smiled a little back. "You know... it was. It was pretty fun," he said, laughing. With a grin and a kiss to Cas' cheek, Dean turned up Cherry Pie by Warrant, and they continued driving down the city road. 

After a few moments, Sam's eyes wandered over to the odometer. He was curious to see just how many miles they had put on the car....

And then he saw it. The noise that came out of Sam was so loud, so long, and so horrifically frightened that his friends were sure the whole city had heard. 

"Jesus Christ, what is it?!" Dean grimaced. But Sam didn't answer. He just sat there, eyes unblinking, mouth open, expression unchanging. He didn't speak... he couldn't speak.   
"Sam?" Dean asked again, turning back. Cas frowned in concern. "Sam, are you all right?" 

Still no answer. 

Dean then turned to where Sam's eyes seemed to be resting, and noticed how many miles were on the car. "Aw, shit," he muttered, and Cas tried to snap Sam out of it. "Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Dean, he's not answering."

Dean bit his lip, and waved his hand. "He'll snap out of it sooner or later. Let's just get him back to yours, sit him in a nice lawn chair or somethin', and he'll talk when he recovers." Cas still looked a little worried, but nodded. 

Back at the Winchester house, there was a firm knock at the door. 

Jo breathed a sigh of utter relief, and charged down the steps. She didn't think the cops had believed her, but now, she was thankful as ever that they did in the end.

"The police! Thank you, thank you, thank-" She stopped short as she opened the door, and found, not the police as she had called, but a man dressed as some sort of doctor, his uniform unbuttoned to mid-chest and his wavy hair brushed back in a swooping weave. His nametag read, "Dr. Sexy." Two nurses stood behind him.

"What the..." Jo mumbled, and he started talking in a husky voice. "I'm Dr. Sexy M.D.. Is Dean Winchester here?" he asked, squinting his eyes, "Cause I'm here to give him a... physical." Jo rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut on the porno greeting guy. 

Meanwhile in the back, Zachariah was trying to get out to his car. He limped and hopped from his bare foot and aching midsection, and wiped blood from his lip.  
And then, he found his car, in the process of being towed. "No! Nonono, hold on!" he called, almost begging, "Wait! I'll move it! I’m right here!! I'll-!" He watched as his car was towed down the street, and chased after it. "Aghhh!" he screamed after it, "Dammit!!!" 

\----

Over at Castiel's mansion-like home where they were otherwise alone, Cas, Dean, and Sam were chilling by the pool. Well, Cas and Dean were chilling, while Sam sat in his same unbreakable, zombie-like trance in a poolside chair, staring into the crystal blue water. 

"Ha! Stop!" Cas laughed giddily as Dean, clad in borrowed swim trunks, splashed him in the hot tub. They snuggled together in the relaxing warm water.

"I'm worried about Sam," Dean said, "Him and I are in our last year of high school- then we'll be going our separate ways. He wants to go to law school, I'm looking into trade school... and then there's Cas, which is a whole different issue. He's still got one more year left. Sure, we'll all still be able to see each other outside of school, but the point is... Sam's gonna be alone."

Dean was snapped out of his contemplation as Cas laced their fingers together. Then he got an idea. 

“Hey baby," he whispered, shifting Cas so that the other’s leg twined with his own, "Why don't we have a little fun? Sam's not watching anytime soon…" he grinned, shifting his pelvis up a little.

Cas tried to scowl, swatting Dean. "We are not having sex in front of Sam! I don't care if he's in shock, he can probably still see us..." Dean continued to grin, lifting his knee a little to tease Cas' already noticeable bulge. "Come on... we don't have to go all the way... just a quick little hand job, maybe?"

Cas giggled a little, realizing that their hands were hidden from where they were sitting, and for the second it took for him to think, Dean's hand was already brushing over his manhood, making his hard on grow a little more rapidly. 

"Dean..." he groaned softly, rotating his hips a little to match the pressure of Dean's palm. "Yeah... come on, Cas," Dean murmured, in case Sam could hear, "That's it, baby... relax…”  
Cas pushed up against Dean's hand, moving around to straddle Dean's hips underwater, rutting against him as Dean worked him the way he knew Cas would best react to. His pace was unfaltering, helping Cas to get his orgasm. 

"Dean... oh," Cas sighed, his eyes sliding shut. Dean's free hand travelled up his boyfriend's back, drawing him closer as he massaged Cas' twitching erection. "I'm... oh, Dean, I'm going to..." "Good, come, baby... come for me." With one last perfect rub of Dean's hand, Cas was coming, thrusting against Dean's torso as they hugged onto each other.   
After he had calmed down, Cas smiled hazily at Dean. "Why are you so good at getting me off?" Dean grinned back. "I know how to make you bend and break, baby." They kissed, and just as Cas was about to return the favour, they saw, out of the corner of their eyes, Sam get up.

And fall headfirst into the pool.

Dean stood up quickly, as did Cas, and they peered over. Sam floated down to the bottom, bubbles rising to the surface as he let all the air out of his lungs. Faintly in the distance, he heard Dean’s shout of his name.

He just sat at the bottom of the pool, his hair floating every which way around him. He sat, observing the quiet stillness of the water, eyes darting around. Just sat there.   
Then, there was a crash, and Dean was grabbing him by his arms, hugging him and pulling him to the surface. Dean gasped as they made it to the top, as Sam was way taller and harder to support than most, and he splayed the fully-clothed Sam out across the stone tiling, now drenched from the water.

"Sam? Sammy?!" he breathed, and slapped his face a little, "SAM?!"

Suddenly, Sam opened his eyes, a slight smile twitching at his lips. "Dean Winchester, you're my hero," he said in a nasally voice, laughing a little, and Dean's expression twisted from one of worry to one of fury. 

"You friggin' jerk!! Fuck you, man! I... you freaking cockblocker!" Sam was full on laughing now, and Dean rubbed over his face, sighing. Cas shook his head, and Sam sat up a little, propping himself up on his forearms.

Dean pushed him a little, and Sam wiped his eyes, an air of seriousness coming about. "My dad is going to kill me. Like… murder me, dude." Dean sighed again. "Look, I'm pretty sure I know a way to get the miles off. We could try it." 

Sam nodded slowly. 

\----

Jo heard another knock at the door. 

She furiously stomped down the stairs, tightening her fists and preparing to punch out whomever stupid greeting/get well soon person was there.   
"Dean is not HE-" she began, but just like the last visitor, she stopped mid sentence. "Oh!"

It was the police this time. 

"Miss Winchester, you're going to have to come with us. Calling in fake reports is a federal offense." "Wha- fake?! He was here! I swear!! Why would you think I was faking?!" "Come with us, and we won't press charges." Jo sputtered, and the police officers led her to their car. 

"Oh," the head guy said, stopping for a second, "I hope your brother's getting better." Jo had to stifle her curse and stop herself from getting a restraining order against her.

\----

 

Dean knelt by the Impala, which was safely back in the huge glass room that contained it before by Sam's house, connecting a bridge-like object to lift the tires at the back. He stood when it was done, and wiped his brow. "Okay; if we put it in reverse drive and let it go for a bit, it'll probably take the miles off. Or from my experience, anyway." Sam nodded, looking a little less queasy than earlier. 

The three went out to sit outside of the garage/ glass exhibition room to wait. "That was a crazy day," Sam noted, running a hand through his hair. Dean smiled a little. "Well, it ain't over yet, Sammy. Ya never know what kinda crazy stuff could happen next." Cas grinned, and took Dean's hand.

“I’m lucky I have a friend who knows his way around a car,” Sam smiled, and Dean grinned. “That the only reason why you’re keepin’ me around?” Sam laughed. “The only reason.” “Gee, thanks, man.” They laughed.

They waited for a while, and Sam casually decided to check on the mileage. He went over, and suddenly called for them, panic laced in his words. "Guys?! The mileage isn't going down!!" 

Dean looked up, and he and Cas went over to join Sam. Dean winced, setting his hands on his hips as he saw the static odometer, still the same as that afternoon.  
"Alright... we're just going to have to crack it open, and manually set the miles back." He was going to do so, when Sam stopped him. "Wait."

Dean looked at him, frowning. "What?" Sam looked at the car solemnly, and it seemed as if he had had some sort of revelation. "No." 

"No?" 

"No...” 

Dean looked utterly confused. “What do you mean, ‘no?’ We can fix this, Sa-“ “I don’t want to fix it. I… I’m going to take a stand.” Dean and Cas were silent as they watched him.  
“I’m gonna take a stand… against my dad… who loves this god damn car more than his own son!!” Nobody said anything, and Sam shook his head. “I’m going to take a stand.” 

The silence seemed to last forever.

And then Sam did something that shocked his friends into further speechlessness. 

He kicked the front of the car. His eyes widened, as if disbelieving of what he just did, but then he kicked it again. Cas grabbed Dean’s sleeve, and Dean flinched every time Sam kicked the machine. It physically hurt him to see such a beautiful car treated like this, but he knew it was Sam’s outlet, something he obviously needed to do right then.   
“Who do you love?!” Sam shouted at nobody in particular, angrily kicking the hood in again, “A car! A damn CAR!” His heel hit the left headlight, and it shattered. Sam huffed, and there was an almost heavy, deafening silence that filled the big room. 

He gave it another kick. Then one last one, and he looked at the dented Impala. More of that silence.

“Damn,” he muttered, almost laughing, “I really beat the shit out of this thing...” “Sam…” Dean said quietly, and Sam squeezed his eyes shut, leaning against the car. His weight then moved the already precariously balancing car off of the object keeping the tires up as they ran the engine, and it suddenly came down off of it, and shot backward, flying through the glass and falling down, down into the ravine behind Sam’s house.

Everybody was too stunned to speak. 

Cas rushed over with Dean to look at the car, laying in a pile of twigs and branches, smoking from its hood. Dean almost cried seeing the result. 

Sam swallowed. “What’d I do?” he mumbled, mouth hanging open in shock. Dean gulped, not answering. Cas bit his lip. “What’d I do?” Sam repeated, taking a step. Dean looked back over the ledge. 

“You killed Baby.”

Sam nervously came over, and peered over the edge. He closed his eyes, and Cas put a hand on his back for comfort. Sam kicked a piece of broken glass over, and took a deep breath.

Dean suddenly started speaking. “I’ll take it. I’ll tell your dad it was me- he hates me anyway.” Sam sniffed, shaking his head a little. “No. This is my stuff, I gotta deal with it. I can handle it, Dean.” “No, you can’t!” Dean barked, the protective side of himself coming out. He knew just how scared Sam was of his dad. With reason, the man was like a drill sergeant. 

“Hey… I’ll be fine,” Sam said, a slight smile coming to his face, “I’m taking a stand, remember? No... You guys go, get home before your parents bust you,” he chuckled. “I’ll be fine. When John gets home… he and I will just have a little talk,” he smiled calmly. 

And right then and there, for once in his lifetime, Dean believed Sam would be okay. He put a hand on his shoulder, and they left Sam to patiently wait for his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any Twist and Shout feels caused by this chapter *.* hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Thank goodness Sam’s place was only a few minutes out of the neighborhood near the forest, as the sun was beginning to go down. 

An orangey haze glowed behind them as Dean took Cas’ hands on the residential street. "Thanks for today," Cas said, looking into Dean's eyes. Dean grinned. "It was fun, wasn't it?" Cas grinned back. "Very." They looked at each other.

“You know, I wasn’t joking when I said I would marry you,” Dean said, tracing Cas’ palms. Cas smiled. “I know.” He leaned forward, and they kissed, before Cas backed up. “Now get home, bad boy!”

Dean laughed, and jogged backward. “I love you!” “I love you too!”

He jogged down the street, determined to make it home before his parents did. 

\----

Over at the police station, Mary was talking to an officer, who was eating a powdered donut, at her desk.

“I have no idea why she would do something like this, Agent Hanscum,” she was sighing, “It just doesn’t make sense.” The officer shrugged. “Common in teenagers to be rebellious like this, I s'pose, eh? Maybe she just wants attention, yeah?” Mary nodded at the woman with the blonde ponytail, rubbing her forehead. “Well… thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience.” 

Donna Hanscum nodded with a cheery smile, and looked up once more. “Oh! Be sure to tell Dean everyone at the station's pulling for him, okay?” Mary smiled. “I’ll be sure to. Thank you so much.” 

Over in the waiting room, Jo was sitting beside a guy who looked really…weird. Kind of like Ichabod Crane. Just in black leather and with a dangerous looking eyebrow piercing. He looked over at her. “Hey.” She looked back, noticing the guy was unabashedly checking her out. “Um...Hi...?” “You wanna make out?” “What?!” “You wanna make out?” 

Jo scowled at him. “I’ve had a really bad day.” “I’ll make it better.” “Oh, go blow yourself!” The brunette guy raised his eyebrows, and cast his eyes crotch-ward. Jo rolled hers, and shifted so that she was facing the other way. 

“Drugs?” 

She turned around again. “Pardon?!” “Drugs. Was it drugs that landed you in here?” Jo stared incredulously. “No!” She softened a little, shifting in her seat. “My asshat brother. Long story…" She looked up a little. "You?” The guy shrugged. “Drugs.” 

The two looked at each other. 

Mary finished signing some papers, and got her things together. "Thank you again, Sheriff." "No worries," the head of the bureau said, Sheriff Jody Mills, "You get home and take care of that son of yours." Mary smiled, and went out to the waiting room. 

Where she found Jo making out with the leather jacket guy.

"AHEM!" 

Jo jerked away, and wiped her mouth as she stared, wide-eyed at her mom, who had her arms crossed. "Oh... uh..." "Young lady, we are leaving right now!" Jo looked hazy. "O-Okay..." "Don't okay me. We're leaving." "Yeah... okay..." "No, now." "Okay!"

Mary sighed, and walked down the stairs, expecting Jo to follow. She got up with a huff, still smiling a little from the kiss.

"Wait!" the guy called, "I'm Garth... tell me your name!" Jo turned, and grinned a little, despite herself. "Um... Jo. It's Jo. My real name's Joanna, but people just call me, um, Jo." Garth grinned back. "Alright... Joanna." Jo giggled a little, blushing. 

"Um... I've gotta... go..." she giggled, signalling the opposite war, and started laughing a little, still giddy. Garth smirked at her, and gave a two fingered wave as she waved back, grinning goofily and following her mother.

Over at the other end of the neighborhood, Dean raced against the sun going down as he ran down the streets, making short cuts across lawns as he ran toward home.   
He heard someone call out. "Hey, Dean! In a hurry? You and your family wanna come over for some home-style Cajun Barbeque? It's a nice night for it!" Dean smiled as he slow-jogged past. "Sorry Mr. Lafitte, can't tonight, but thanks so much!" The man nodded, tipping his hat.

Dean ran as fast as he could, and almost rivalled the pace of a car driving down the road. The window of a beige Chevette was right beside Dean, and he could hear the faint sound of The Gambler by Kenny Rogers being played from the car radio. Dean looked over momentarily, curious to see who it was. 

Oh shit. 

Bobby turned his head to look, and Dean immediately slowed his pace down, falling behind before his dad could really see it was him. Bobby frowned as he thought about who he just saw, pondering that it looked a lot like his son... 

But he shrugged it off, since Dean was sick in bed. "Idjits, running around in the street," he muttered to himself.

Dean continued to take short cuts, running through yards and jumping across walkways and such. 

Over in her car, Jo was gripping the steering wheel tightly as Mary reprimanded her. "Why did you have to be so irresponsible?! A fake phone call, my daughter!? And on top of all that, I was about to close the deal with this lovely couple from Wisconsin, Jimmy and Amelia!" She shook her head, looking down at the real estate papers in her lap.

Just then, as Jo halted at a stop sign, someone ran right out in front of her car. She looked up, right into the panicked eyes of her brother. Her eyes narrowed menacingly, and Dean jumped out of the way, dashing off the alternate way home. They were both so close... and now, Jo was determined beyond reason to get there before Dean did.

She hit the gas pedal, and Mary shrieked, her papers flying everywhere. "Slow down!! What do you think you're doing?!" "STOP IT!" "STOP THE CAR!" "JUST STOP IT, MOM!!"   
Dean ran as fast as he could, knowing his sister would gun it home to catch him. 

He just as he made it to the back door, he let out a sigh of relief. The car was just pulling into the driveway- he could make it in time. He checked under the mat for the key.... to find that it was gone. The blood drained from his face. 

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice said, and Dean turned, to find his principal, in rather tattered, muddy-looking clothes, standing and grinning, holding the key in question and twirling it between his fingers. 

Jo got out of the car quickly, and ran up the driveway, leaving her mom in the car in a flustered mess. As she ran in, Bobby pulled up next to the other car, and got out.

Mary sighed, getting out as well. "You'll never believe where I just picked Jo up from." They stood by the cars for a second. "Where?"

"I've got you now, Dean," Zachariah continued, with an almost disturbing grin, "You have no idea how much it pleases me to finally have you here... in my clutches. You won't get away with this one- oh no. I'm going to slam you down with another year of high school, boy, and you'll repeat senior year under my close supervision, do you hear me?! I will make your life a living hell, Winchester." 

Dean said nothing, mouth opened a little. 

Jo listened behind the back door to the kitchen, biting her lip. Damn, she thought, ratting him out to her parents was one thing... and she hated Dean for all he gets away with, but... even she wasn't that mean as to let all this happen to her brother. She sighed, mentally rolling her eyes, and swung the door open before she could change her mind.

"Oh! Dean, there you are," she said, feigning an exasperated tone, "We've been worried sick!" Dean looked confused, and Jo turned to Zach. "Thank you so much for driving him home, Mr. Zachariah... just imagine! A boy as sick as Dean walking home from the hospital all by himself?! Ha!"

Zach was speechless as he stuttered, and Dean shot his eyebrows up at his sister. She winked, and shoved him in. "Scoot up to bed now, mister." Dean gulped, and quickly complied. 

Zachariah stood there, dumbfounded, and Jo leaned against the doorframe with a sly smirk. "Oh, and one more thing?" She held something up. "When you broke in earlier... you left a little something behind." Zach's eyes widened as he saw what she was holding, and realized he had dropped his wallet in the house. His eyes slid shut as Jo tossed the wallet into the mud with a satisfying plop, and shut the door in his face.

In the front yard, Mary was shaking her head, and Bobby was astounded by the news. "Well, let's check and see if Dean's doin' alright," he said, putting an arm around Mary.   
They went up the stairs just as Dean was ripping his jeans off, and the door clicked open just in time for Dean to jump into bed.

He closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over his chin, and his parents opened the door fully, looking in. "Oh, look at the sweetheart," Mary cooed, going over. "Dean? Dean, honey?"  
Bobby touched his shoulder. "How ya feeling?" Dean roused a little, and gave a surprise, angelic smile. "Oh! You're back...Well, I'm still a little woozy...but I'll muddle through," he said, giving a cute little laugh. The two smiled, and Mary kissed his forehead. 

"I'll make some soup, okay?" Dean smiled. "Okay. I love you," he said, and they waved, shutting the door again.

He exhaled, linking his arms behind his head. 

"That was close- I sure owe Jo one. Well, I guess I owe her a lot of ones. She's not a half bad sister, and I know she has it rough sometimes... remind me to thank her tomorrow or something. 

Today was fun- one of the last times I'll get to really spend quality time like that together with my two favourite people in the world without inhibitions, I think, what with college and stuff... So like I always say- life moves pretty fast... if you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."

He grinned. 

THE END!


End file.
